Singing to Dragons
by Fyras14
Summary: A Fire Emblem Fates drabble series about...well anything. Mostly plot bunnies that will never realize their dream about being real dragons...eh, complete stories. Current mood: F/Kamui/Corrin x Aqua/Azura stories.
1. This Feelings of Mine (Part I)

A/N: Hello! I had been dealing with a few plot bunnies for a while now and this...this happened.

It's just a small drabble series with...many plot bunnies I've had for a while now...so, this is where they will all go...(along with hopes and dreams...and bunnies)

Please read and review! And catch you later!

* * *

 **This Feelings of Mine (Part I)**

 **Summary:** _It was an odd feeling, 'love', she didn't know how she was supposed to act or how to feel or how to...everything. (F/Kamui x Aqua)_

* * *

She didn't know she was falling in love.

It was an odd feeling, 'love', she didn't know how she was supposed to act or how to feel or how to...everything.

During training, she was distracted more than usual and Marx would always yell at her to focus; Ryoma would do the same but not before whacking her in the head with the training sword by accident. But when _she_ asked to train with her, Kamui would freeze up.

She'll splutter for an excuse to not train with _her_.

Kamui would tell her she heard someone yelling her name—not true—or she'll tell _her_ that she was busy and she just remembered—she was done for the day—and then she'll avoid _her_.

Avoiding people was something she preferred to do when she was upset. But she wasn't upset...or maybe she was, or maybe she wasn't...or maybe she was too much in 'love' to function properly.

Perhaps if she hid that 'love' would go away, right?

It made sense...like what her old servants did with Cyrus when he was exiled from the Northern Fortress. If she didn't think of _her_ , she wouldn't be in 'love' either, right?

(Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.)

Maybe Kamui was exaggerating but she certainly didn't know how to feel.

She was so confused (and so in love) that she couldn't think clearly.

Just hearing _her_ voice was enough to send her to her knees...and when _she_ sang, oh gods, when _she_ sang. Kamui felt like the whole world had disappeared and only _she_ mattered.

She was a nervous wreck.

(And it was all Aqua's fault.)

* * *

That was the second time Kamui had avoided her; it was getting irritating.

Aqua was used to Kamui being...well, Kamui. But she wasn't use to such...well...she didn't know how to describe it.

All she wanted was to spend some time with her, was it so much to ask?

But then the princess would say she was busy. Other times she'll say someone had been calling her and Aqua would hold her tongue and remember her excellent hearing and watch her go.

It wasn't fair, to be honest.

Aqua really liked Kamui...she really did.

Perhaps she liked her a little too much but she really didn't mind it.

She liked the way Kamui made her feel; she liked the compliments, the smiles, the questions (and that girl had a lot) but most of all she loved the way Kamui made her heart feel.

And now, she was avoiding her. How about that.

Had she done something wrong...?

Had she offended her in some way...or...?

Aqua sighed.

Whatever the problem, she only hoped they could fix this...and continue to, at least, be friends...even if Kamui didn't feel the same way as she did.

Aqua loved her either way.

But now she was irritated…


	2. This Feelings of Mine (Part II)

**This Feelings of Mine (Part II)**

 **Summary:** _It was an odd feeling, 'love', she didn't know how she was supposed to act or how to feel or how to...everything. (F/Kamui x Aqua)_

* * *

The meeting had been called almost immediately after they heard; Kamui was in bed, nursing a rather large lump on her head. While her retainers did not go into details, they only needed to hear the loud laughing coming from Flannel and a nervous explanation from Nishiki to find out what had happened and so, they were here.

"And she crashed against the wall...not once...but twice!"

Marx stared at the other royals as they reacted accordingly, with Camilla expressing worry for her 'sweet Kamui' to Sakura and Elise wanting to rush to her big sister and see if she was okay. And she was...for the most part.

"She's fine," Marx went on with a shake of his head. "Nishiki and Flannel, after the wolfskin stopped laughing that is, sent her straight to her room...Flora and Felicia checked her and told me that she was going to be fine..."

"...and why, pray tell, was the Wolfskin laughing for, exactly?" Leon asked.

"He found it amusing..." his older brother told him with a sigh. "At least he apologized when she crashed the second time..."

"Oh! That beast of a man!" Camilla replied, with a glare. "If Kamui wasn't fond of him I would wring his neck!"

"Peace, Camilla..." Marx said, shaking his head. "Kamui's fine...and I'm sure, despite his ignorance, he meant no harm..."

"Nevertheless, at least Kamui is fine...well, perhaps with quite the headache," Ryoma muttered, with a sigh of his own. "And this isn't the only time she's been like this..." He could still recall their training two days ago, when she had been out of it and he had accidentally whacked her in the head with the training sword; Crimson had laughed when he had told her, amused by the suddenness of all, and told him that it was just a very amusing accident.

"She's been ignoring calls, too..." Takumi replied, glancing at Leon who went on.

"She runs off for no reason sometimes, too...and gets...distracted...like today..."

"Except she didn't run into walls that time and got spooked by that Benoit fellow and Oboro that one time..." Takumi finished, frowning. "...is this...behavior normal...? For her, I mean..." he said, directing his question to the Nohrian siblings who shook their heads.

"We usually expect such levels of clumsiness from that maid of hers," Leon explained.

"My sweet Kamui isn't one for...crashing into walls," the oldest Nohrian princess replied with a sad smile, "and frankly, this is very troubling..."

"Maybe she got distracted...?" Sakura asked. "After all, Mister Flannel was showing them...that bug he found and well..."

"She'll probably be a bit disgusted...but I doubt that was enough for her to crash into a wall..." Leon replied.

At that, the siblings were silent before Hinoka blurted out, "What if something was distracting her? That would explain why she crashed into the wall...?"

"Something other than that spider?" Elise wondered but Leon and Takumi just shook their heads.

"Kamui isn't one to jump because of insects...unless they were poisonous...so her getting distracted by someone might have..." As Leon trailed off, a silence filled the room as if the sudden realization had kicked in.

"Are you saying it was a man's doing that my dear Kamui crashed into the wall?"

"...umm..."

"...well...let's not jump to conclusions..."

"I'm not ready to jump just yet, Prince Ryoma...but it is only logical.."

"Perhaps it was the stress of the war finally taking its toll," Marx said, but Hinoka was shaking her head.

"Perhaps...but from what Nishiki told us...she had been flustered the first time she crashed and when she tried to leave she crashed against another wall...so...she was obviously distracted by 'something'..." Hinoka turned to look at the oldest prince of Nohr. "You guys said it yourselves...Kamui is not one for clumsiness...and crashing into a wall twice in the span of seconds is not something one would do out of stress...unless she really was out of it..."

"...Let's just say that's what happened...that she was distracted by a man," Leon remarked, earning an annoyed look from Camilla and Marx but he ignored them. "What if that's what causing Kamui to go haywire...?"

"A man, you say?"

"Kamui knows better than to let her stress show during these trying times," Leon explained. "You know how she is...she'll rather hide than show us she's upset about something...no...this is...on her part, out of character..."

"But," Elise began, "she's always hanging out with Cyrus and many other men and I never see her crashing into things..."

More silence.

"Perhaps that man is not there...?" Takumi wondered and everyone just sighed.

"Whatever the problem is, we must do our best to help Kamui..." Marx said, getting a nod from Ryoma.

"Yes...right now, finding out the source of the problem is our main concern...or rather, finding this man...who seems to have won Kamui's affections..."

"...and then, kill him, I suppose..."

"Camilla!"

"I only jest, brother...!"

"Honestly..."

* * *

Soon after the meeting, Elise and Sakura made their way towards their sister's room only to ran into an annoyed Nishiki and a disappointed Flannel.

"Aw! You didn't even get to see her friends!"

"I didn't want to see that thing's friends! What are you insane!? Those things could have been poisonous!"

"And how would you know that!?"

"Most spiders are poisonous, Flannel!"

"Hey!" Elise cried out, interrupting before the Kitsune and Wolfskin went on fighting. "Stop fightning you two!"

"Aw...we are sorry...Elise," Nishiki muttered, scratching his long ear in embarrassment as Flannel's ears lowered.

"Why doesn't anyone understand me?" the wolf man muttered, getting an annoyed look from the fox.

"Probably because you don't understand us...but, unto the point in hand..." He stared at the two princesses. "Off to see Kamui, huh?"

"Ah yes!" Sakura replied, smiling.

"Say hi for us, if you would be so kind...I promise to repay you!" Nishiki told them with a smile as Flannel nodded with a grin.

"Yeah! Yeah! And tell her not to ignore me next time!"

"She probably didn't mean it, Flannel," Nishiki began only for Flannel to shake his head.

"She was off staring at Aqua for gods-knows-how long and I was just getting to the interesting part of the story!"

"Wait...what...?"

"She was staring at Aqua!?"

"Yeah! Didn't you hear me the first time!?"

"...oh...oh!" Sakura muttered, as she and Elise exchanged looks.

"She was staring...at Aqua...?"

"All the way! Can you believe it!?" Flannel explained, huffing with a pout. "I didn't say anything because I thought she was actually paying attention and then she slams into the wall...and then I laughed because it was funny."

"Yes," Nishiki muttered, annoyed, "that happened..."

"And then Aqua comes and stares at us and there she goes, bam! to the other wall!" Flannel let out a small chuckle but then winced when he noticed the two younger girls glaring at him. "W-well...it was kinda funny...I mean, you'd probably laugh if I crash into a wall, right?"

"I don't think so..." Elise muttered, before she and Sakura said their good-byes and ran to the side to avoid being heard or spotted. "...Big sister likes your big sister..."

"...yes...maybe she does..." Sakura murmured, unsure.

"...okay...so we found the problem...how do we tell the others...?"

"That Aqua made big sister Kamui crash into the wall...?"

"...yeah...but maybe not like that..."


	3. This Feelings of Mine (Part III)

**This Feelings of Mine (Part III)**

 **Summary:** _It was an odd feeling, 'love', she didn't know how she was supposed to act or how to feel or how to...everything. (F/Kamui x Aqua)_

* * *

Her head hurt; and not just her head but face and nose hurt as well. She was just lucky she didn't break anything by slamming her face into the wall.

Joker and the twins had given her an odd look when she explained that she was not looking where she was going...Flora even gave out a small and sad smile when Joker kept staring at her.

She had ordered them out after she had lost the staring contest with her butler with the excuse that she wanted to sleep and lucky for her, her three retainers agreed and left her be.

After they were gone, Kamui grabbed the nearest pillow and buried her head under it.

Argh! How could she have been so stupid! Wasn't she trying to get rid of her 'love' by not thinking about Aqua!? She had been avoiding her all this time and for what!?

But when she showed up...oh gods, when she showed up...her mind had clouded and then she just let herself go.

She barely caught unto what Flannel was telling her as she watched Aqua walk nearby; she was like a dream, walking on water and smiling. And Kamui just watched wondering about those lips...and her hair and her...she imagined themselves dancing on the rain, holding each other close and their faces leaning closer and closer until...she slammed the wall.

Nishiki let out a worried yelp as the wolf behind him let out a loud chuckle and Kamui had wanted to tell him to stop but then noticed Aqua coming their way. She panicked and slammed into another wall letting out a groan as she faintly heard loud cries of "Kamui!" and "Princess!" coming from around the camp.

The kitsune and Wolfskin had quickly helped her to the healer's tent with Flannel chuckling all the way.

Her retainers had quickly let her to her room in the tree house; their reactions to her accident had been surprise and disbelief, wondering if their princess was coming down with the flu.

And now she was here...all alone and...

A knock.

"Come in..." Kamui muttered, from under her pillow; it was probably Joker coming to check on her and see that she was actually resting...too bad she just gave herself aw-

"Kamui...?"

That voice...! It couldn't...!

"A-Aqua...?"

"Ah, dear goodness...! Why...why are you hiding your head under the pillow...? Does it really hurt that much?"

"...eh...eh...well...umm..."

Damn it all!

Why was she here!? Of all things to happen, why this!?

Her head was hurting and her cheeks were warm (and probably very red) as she felt a small pat on her back.

"...what...what are you doing...here...?" Aqua was silent before she answered,

"To check on you, of course...you did crash against a wall twice...so you had me worried..."

"...well...it's nothing...ju-just a headache..." Kamui mumbled from under the pillow; she felt Aqua running her hand on her back and she barely concealed a whimper; her touch was so nice...and soothing...! If she kept this up...she'll probably faint!

"You had your siblings worried there, Kamui...you silly girl," Aqua went on, her hand still massaging the dragon princess's back. "Your little sisters sent me to check on you...to see if you were felling well..."

"...well...well...I'm fine! I'm f-fine!" She could hear a soft chuckle from Aqua before felt the embrace. Kamui let out a yelp as the singer hugged her from behind only to let go off her.

"Did...did I hurt you?"

"No...no! It's fi-fine! I mean...it's okay...just...justgotmebysurprisethat'sall!"

"Are...are you sure...?"

"Ye-yes...! Justfine! Just...fine...!" And then, she felt someone grabbing the pillow and putting it aside; Kamui winced at the light before she felt Aqua's long, blue hair hovering above her.

"...Kamui..."

"Eh...?"

"...was it my fault you crashed against the wall...?"

"Gah! Who told you-I mean! What!?" Kamui tried to get up only to hear a soft laugh coming from Aqua. She turned to stare at the singer with a big blush on her face.

"...so it was me!" And the singer laughed again.

"...gah...it...wasn't...like that..."

But Aqua wasn't listening she was laughing and laughing before she caught Kamui by surprise with another hug but Kamui didn't cry out, nor did she move as Aqua held her close.

"Kamui..."

"Aq-aqua..." Their faces were almost touching...oh gods...almost...!

"...listen...I..." Aqua was blushing, Kamui could see it now and the princess wondered...maybe...? "...you were avoiding me...and I thought you might...hate me...and then...I find out you crashed into a wall because of me..." And she let out a laugh again. "Ah...you silly dragon..."

"...gah..."

"You're too cute..."

"...yo-you too..."

"You think so...?" And Aqua blushed harder as she let out a smile. "I really like you...you know..."

"...like...like me...?"

"Yes...very much...although...perhaps 'like' is wrong..."

"You...you love me...?"

And then, she felt Aqua kiss her softly on her cheek; Kamui kissed her back and seconds later were cuddling in the princess's bed where Joker found them hours later.

He let out a chuckle as he tucked the two girls in before he muttered with a smile, "Hopefully, this stops Lady Kamui from running into walls in the near future..."


	4. Mothers and Dragons

**Mothers and Dragons**

 **Summary:** _"You always did panic over the smallest things, Mikoto."AU. Canon divergence and all that._

* * *

When Shenmei was young, she had heard many stories of the dragon that protected Valla from the shadows.

They said he was a great being of unfadable power...that he could raise the lands to the skies and that he could manipulate water and ice...that he was a giant beast with fierce yellow eyes that could kill you by just looking at them wrong.

Her little sister would always cry when she heard those stories; Mikoto would always say that the great dragon was scary while Shenmei was nothing but impressed. She would always ask to meet the dragon while Mikoto would shake her tiny head and say that he was scary and that he would probably eat them. The maids would always laugh and say that despite his great power, the dragon was kind and loving and had been for countless generations but her sister wouldn't budge.

Eventually, as they grew older, the stories of the great dragon no longer scared Mikoto but when they were alone, Mikoto would confess to her older sister that she was still rather frightened.

And then...they met him.

He certainly didn't look like a dragon but he had unnatural yellow eyes and long ears and blue hair that seemed odd to look at; his robes were sometimes black, sometimes white, and he'll always try to hide himself in the crowd but his mystical eyes would always get him caught. He was always apologizing, always polite, always good-hearted even when people insulted him.

He was nothing like the stories.

But Mikoto, reminded of the stories and her own childish innocence, couldn't help but be intrigued by the so-called fearsome dragon.

She would always look for him and then talk and talk, telling each other stories of their day or just talking about the weather or just...staring at each other, quietly.

It was rather adorable, Shenmei would think, that the girl that had feared that dragon the most was slowly falling in love with him.

* * *

Years later, Shenmei would find Mikoto panicking in her private quarters.

Shenmei's husband, the King of Valla, and the dragon, had left for an important assignment hours earlier. Her little girl, Aqua, was taking a nap and Shenmei decided to see how Mikoto and her newborn child, Kamui, were doing. And now, she found her like this.

"...oh gods! Oh gods! What do I do...!? What do I do?"

"Sister, what's wrong?" Mikoto stopped her pacing long enough and noticed her older sister before crying out,

"Oh! It's...it's...horrible!"

"What happened?"

"Kamui...Kamui...is..."

"What happened to Kamui?"

"I...I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know!?"

"I just turned my back for a minute and now…!" And Mikoto began crying again as Shenmei quickly walked past her distressed sister and towards the room she shared with dragon husband. What she found made her blink.

Lying on the bed, entangled on the sheets was a small, faceless dragon. It mewed as it squirmed around and let out a small howl of annoyance as it got tangled on the sheets.

"…Oh! Kamui! Kamui!" Mikoto ran past her sister and fell on her knees in front of the bed, taking the small creature into her arms and showing it to her sister.

"…is…is that…?"

"Oh! Yes! It's Kamui!" Mikoto sobbed as the small creature howled again. "Oh! What am I going to do!? Where is Hydra..!? Maybe he can fix this!"

"Alright…calm yourself…" Shenmei began only to be cut off by her distressed sister.

"How can I calm myself when I don't know how to feed her!?"

And at that Shenmei gave her sister a pointed look and said, "…wait…you are giving yourself a panic attack because you don't know how to feed a dragon…?" The older woman laughed getting an indignant look from Mikoto.

"Sister! This is serious!" Kamui howled as if agreeing as Shenmei let out a small laugh.

"You always did panic over the smallest things, Mikoto."

"This is a big thing! How am I supposed to feed my child if she doesn't have a proper mouth!? She could go hungry! Or worse, starve!" Shenmei giggled.

"Perhaps you can wait for Hydra to come back…or let Kamui's instincts help you with that."

"…what do you…" A slight blush appeared on Mikoto's as she realized what Shenmei meant while the Queen patted her shoulder. "…oh dear…" She turned to stare at Kamui, who was biting her dress with her little jaw. "…kind of…forgot about that…"

"Well…if it's any consolation, Hydra might know how you can feed this child…although she's rather adorable like this…reminds me of Hydra when he transformed that one time…" Mikoto smiled sweetly as Kamui howled.

When Hydra returned, Shenmei tried very hard not to laugh at the poor dragon, who was panicking upon realizing his child had turned into a dragon. Mikoto tried to console him as he called himself the worst while Kamui wagged her little tail and Shenmei smiled.

She wondered if the old maids would tell this part of the story to other children, about the dragon, his wife and dragon child.

* * *

Something silly...based on Yukimura's support with the female Kamui/Corrin.


	5. In Secret

**In Secret**

 **Summary:** _She was just watching over him...at least, that's what she kept telling herself the last few days; she watched him sleep, she watched him smile and gossip, and worst (best) of all, watched him as he took baths and changed his clothes. M/Kamui x Kagero_

 _For Mzr90. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

She was just watching over him...at least, that's what she kept telling herself the last few days; she watched him sleep, she watched him smile and gossip, and worst (best) of all, watched him as he took baths and changed his clothes.

She had chalked it up as some sort of phase; just like with Saizo. He looks cute from a distance and that was that...she was not falling for Prince Kamui...no...that was stupid.

She was just doing her duty as a loya vassal but her spying (protecting!) was getting out of hand.

Orochi had even began to notice how she'll clam up when Master Kamui was around or watch her sketch the form of a man and a dragon before passing a brush over the sketch to keep her from guessing. Her friend had found out either way and argued her to tell him.

"He's sweet," the spellcaster began with a smile. "and I think you'll make a great couple...so go for it...go for it before you regret it."

But how could she...?

Kagero was a ninja...sworn to serve under the royal family in place of her sick brother...she was not here to fall in love. Isn't that why she and Saizo had broken up? For the prince? (For Ryoma?)

What would they say? To her (to him)?

As she was contemplating all this things, she heard that familiar call...and she blushed.

He was calling her.

"Kagero! Kagero!"

And the ninja smiled but then settled into her stoic mask and jumped down to greet him.

The very next day, Orochi had laughed and smiled at the golden ring Kagero wore on her finger, crying out, "See! See! Isn't he the sweetest, that prince of yours!?"

Yes...he was her prince...forever and always...

Now if she could just stop spying on him in secret (but who could resist that face and that body!?)


	6. Trophy Hunting (Part I)

**Trophy Hunting (Part I)**

 **Summary:** _"Soon...you'll become my most precious trophy…" F/Kamui x Aqua. Revelation Path spoilers. You have been warned._

* * *

It had been a simple request; Nishiki had asked help from the Queen of Valla to stop a hunter in the outskirts of the Hoshidan border and Kamui, being Kamui, had rushed to help her old friend.

She had left with her trusted vassals, Joker and Gunther, and left her lover and advisor, Aqua, in charge while she and her allies (along with Nishiki and a few soldiers) dealt with this hunter.

That had been two days ago.

Eventually, Joker and Gunther returned but without the Queen of Valla and Nishiki; the hunter had set them up. He knew the fox spirit would call upon the newly crowned Queen of the land of Valla to come for him and upon hearing that she could turn into a beast, became enamored with the idea of capturing her and so, poisoned the princess and forced her into a state of madness, that according to Gunther, forced them to seek shelter from the transformed Queen.

Nishiki had tried to distract her so they could bring Aqua here to aid in snapping her out of her rage-induced state but the hunter had been smarter. He had tied them down, the dragon and the fox, drugged them and with a strong spell, teleported away with his newly acquired prizes.

Gunther and the others had been searching them for two days straight and were force to turn back to ask for help.

Aqua had been so distraught that she had actually collapsed upon the throne as Felicia and Flora tended to her; hours later, she had ordered Suzukaze to send word to the Kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido immediately...that the Queen of Valla had been kidnapped.

* * *

The hunter smiled as he heard the calm breaths coming from his catch, his _dragon_.

She was tied down to the ground, held tight by enchanted chains and drugged.

As soon as they had transported away, the dragon had gotten loose and released that fox from his cage. The damn animal had tried to guide the dragon away but the enraged beast did not care. She wanted to _destroy! destroy!_ And the hunter, so kind and understanding, had ordered his men to tie her up; on her neck, arms and legs and body, chains made out of silver scales and enchanted with fire and thunder, subdued her but she was a strong dragon.

She trashed and trashed and shook the chains off one by one before one of the mages put her under a sleeping spell; her trashing stopped and she fell down, sleeping the madness away.

The fox was gone but the hunter did not care.

They were far away from Valla and by the time he warned them of his whereabouts, he'll go back to his island fort, far away from the Kingdoms of Valla, Hoshido and Nohr.

It was just a matter of time before he had this beautiful dragon on his wall.

"Soon..." the hunter whispered, caressing the sleeping dragon's snout. "Soon...you'll become my most precious trophy…"

* * *

An idea that came to my head...and I've been planning to make a full story for it...but I decided, screw it...you're gettin' it now! :) And with some added romance on the top. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
